Dear Son
by wara ningyo
Summary: Semi-AU. Final installment of 'Dear[?]' series. The life of the professional tennis star, Tezuka Kunimitsu with his spouse and 14 years old son is going well with another baby due soon. Tezuka wanted his teen son to know that the coming baby wont change the boy's importance in their life, through a letter but will he be able to convey it properly? TeFu/BoyxBoy/MPREG/OC son/Cheesy


**Title: **Dear Son

**Author: **Wara Ningyo

**Warning**: _**MPREG**_

_**Note: **_Unedited. Average level of English, minor grammatical/tense errors.

Alright! It's the final installment of 'Dear[?]' series. Finally! Thanks for those stuck around for more gooey, fluffy cheese-filled oneshot. Please enjoy and if you're kind enough to leave a review, that would be very much appreciated!

~Fate

* * *

_Dear Kunichika-kun,_

_It has been more than a year since I first received your letter. It meant so much to me because your words have brought me back here to you and your mama. Your letter has changed my mundane life for the better._

_To be honest, I was really nervous when I first met you. For most of your life, I have been the non-existent father. I thought you would hate me for sure and even now, I'm wondering whether or not I'm being a good father figure to you. I might be well educated and a professional when it comes to tennis, but I'm merely a rookie at being a parent. Can you really accept such a father?_

_Looking at you practicing tennis reminds me of my youth. I was the same age as you are when I first met your mama. He was the one who encouraged me to always play tennis seriously. He must have done the same to you too, seeing how serious you are in your training. Knowing how much you took after him, and probably after me too, makes me very proud of you. _

_Nevertheless, you should never let your guard down. Although you have amazing potentials and your skills are very refined, there are still a lot to pay attention to. There is always room to improve, and I know you can do it._

_Please pardon me for the above contents. It wasn't my intention to preach to you in this letter. The main reason why I'm writing to you is to talk about what is going to happen from this point on in our life. As you may have already know, it is only in matter of days that your sibling is due to be born. I thought I need to share with you all my thoughts and worries before neither of us have the chance to._

_After knowing you within this short period of time as well and listening to what your mama have told me about you, I think that you and I have somewhat a similar personality. You are very serious and diligent, someone with very little words or expressions yet I know there would be times when you could feel uneasy too. I understand that because I do feel the same sometimes._

_When the baby is born, it might seem that mama and I will be busy taking care of him. We might not be able to pay full attention to you and sometimes it might look like we don't care. At that moment it may appear like it doesn't matter to you because you're old enough to do things on your own but I know it would still hurt and that it is unfair for us to treat you as such. You might also feel unwanted or hate that when you were born you didn't get the same treatment. A lot of negative thoughts will appear and it's not your fault._

_Before any of that could happen, I just want to tell you how much I love and adore you, my son. I know mama feels the same too. In fact, I think he loves you more than anybody else in this world. Having another child doesn't make the old one expired or forgotten. We still love you and will always love you no matter how many siblings you may have in the future. _

_To tell you the truth, I want you to be involved in raising your younger sibling. This is not solely because I am inexperienced in raising a child, rather, it's because I want to take this chance to bond with you while your mama is recuperating. Someone needs to show me how to cook mama's favourite dish and no one else knows his tastes better than you. _

_As you may know, I am an only child. I never had the chance to have sibling rivalry or something that people call 'brother complex' or 'sister complex'. I am not expecting you to do act as such, but I hope you and your sibling will get along well. _

_If there is anything you want to say to me, you can come to me anytime. I want to be – _

—

"OTOUSAN!"

Before Tezuka could finish writing his last sentence, the door to his study swung open with a loud bang. His son, Kunichika had a frantic look upon his face. He was panting, indicating that he ran upstairs to call for his father.

Tezuka put down his pen. He was in the middle of writing a letter to the said teenage boy. It is something that they had been doing in the past year, though not that often.

Kunichika took a deep breath and calmed himself. He had something urgent to inform his father.

"Mama…mama's getting into a labor!"

Tezuka's eyes went big as he heard the words that came out from his son's mouth in one breath. The bespectacled man shot up from his seat, leaving the unfinished letter on his desk and hurried downstairs with his eldest son. When they got to the living room, the pregnant brunette was taking deep breaths after deep breaths on the sofa.

"Syuusuke!" Tezuka immediately attend the man in pain.

"Kunimitsu… it's coming out really soon… We… have to go," panting hard, the former 'Fuji' alerted his husband.

Meanwhile, Kunichika was standing in the middle of the room, looking at his parents like a deer in the headlights. He was supposed to be calm and collected like his father, but being in the current situation left him frozen.

"…chika…Kunichika!"

"Yes?!" the boy snapped out of his trance.

Calmly, Tezuka gave him instructions. The bag that they have prepared earlier in case of emergency was in the wardrobe in the main bedroom. His wallet and cell phone are in the study where he was in earlier. He told the teenager to get them quickly while he carried the very pregnant Fuji into the car.

When they reached the hospital, the expecting Fuji was taken onto a stretcher and sent to the surgery room for a C-section. While they were getting the petite male ready for the delivery, Tezuka took the opportunity to make phone calls to both their families, informing them about the brunette's condition. He looked so composed, yet it was obvious that he was trembling and his hands were shaking.

"Tezuka-san, we need to go now if you want to be inside," a nurse opened the door and called for Tezuka.

He nodded but before he could step away from the spot, he remembered his son will have to stay in the waiting room alone. As a father, he needed the child to understand that he has priorities at times like this, but he couldn't bear to abandon the preteen in that situation. If possible, he wanted someone to keep the boy company while he goes inside to support Fuji through the pain.

"Kunichika, I'm sorry…" Tezuka shot an apologetic look. If only he had managed to finish the letter and give it to the young teen earlier.

The blue-eyed youth looked questioningly at his father. When he saw the face Tezuka was making, he understood and walking steadily towards the older man, he wrapped his arms around his father's waist in a tight hug.

"Mama needs you, and also my little brother. You missed my birth, didn't you? So you have to go inside now before they won't let you in. I'll wait right here for the good news."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm your son, aren't I? I won't let my guard down."

Gently ruffling the same colored hair the boy shares with him, Tezuka smiled. He rushed towards the door of the surgery room but before he enters, he paused.

"It could also be a girl you know," he said and disappeared inside.

* * *

_Dear son,_

_I never got the chance to thank you properly before. All this while I thought you needed me to be there for you. Instead, it was me who needed you to be there for me._

_Love, _

_Your father_

* * *

**A/N: **Dekita~aaaaa! I know I promised to write this fic before but I was never able to write it. Thankfully today when I started, I decided to finish and post it before I head to bed. As expected, I know there would be mistakes here and there (its just that my intelligence doesn't allow me to detect which part).

Thank you for reading my fic. I noticed that lately my fics and sentences are becoming more nonsensical (and I'm not saying that just so you will write a nice, kind review saying "_aww, not at all_" or "_its fine_"), I really do feel that way and because of you wonderful readers who still support me, I want to continue working on better writing in the future . I hope that everyone would continue giving me their support (regardless of how crappy my stories are) so that I can keep on improving.

I hope you enjoy this little ficcy. See you some other time and thank you very much! Please leave a review as well! :)


End file.
